


Kita Tahu

by blanco0719



Series: Yuta and Jaehyun - Canon Compliant AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jaehyun hanyalah adek-adek titik, Jaehyun lowkey punya mancrush ke Yuta, M/M, bros tapi tampaknya nggak cuman bros, perasaan Yuta ke Jaehyun platonik tapi agaknya lebih dari itu, sebagaimana yujae di kehidupan nyata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanco0719/pseuds/blanco0719
Summary: Hanya Yuta dan lesung pipi serta pelukan Jaehyun sebagai pengobat hatinya.





	Kita Tahu

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Judulnya bukan Tahu temennya Tempe tapi Tahu dalam arti 'know' di engles. Judul alternatif: We Both Know
> 
> 2\. Kebanyakan senyumnya, soale mereka otp-senyum-terindah ensiti. Yuta 24/7 gemes ma jepri. Jepri pemalu.
> 
> 3\. Referensi pembuatan fanfic ini ada di End Notes.

Segerombolan anak lelaki menumpukkan telapak tangan mereka di atas tangan-tangan yang lain seraya membentuk lingkaran, " _Fighting_!" sorak sorai satu tim mengangkat tangan ke udara lalu bertepuk tangan.

Ruang  _backstage_  menjadi riuh disebabkan ucapan 'kau sudah bekerja keras' yang ditujukan ke satu sama lain sembari mereka memeluk satu per satu member. Beberapa tos tangan, menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya seraya berangkulan; saling menyelamati kawan satu tim setelah konser hari kedua mereka berjalan sukses. Ada yang berfoto ria mengabadikan momen usai konser perdana itu. Ada juga yang bercakap-cakap dan terbahak-bahak.

Yuta salah satu yang bercakap-cakap.

Ia tertawa karena cerita Johnny mengenai penggemar yang tak sengaja mematahkan kepala  _lightstick_ -nya, lantaran terlalu histeris melambaikan benda itu saat mendapati Johnny di hadapan. "Persis seperti Jaehyun kemarin," kekeh Yuta dengan mata berbinar, tampak jelas terhibur kisah Johnny. 

"Berbicara tentang Jaehyun ...," Johnny menepuk pundak Yuta memotong percakapan, sambil menggerakkan dagu ke suatu arah.

Yuta mengikuti arah pandang Johnny. "Aku pergi dulu," ujar Johnny dengan senyum dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, oke," respon Yuta.

Yuta melihat Johnny memukul bahu Jaehyun saat ia melalui member yang lebih muda itu. "Kau tinggal bilang kau ingin bicara dengan Yuta apa susahnya," Johnny tersenyum jenaka mengacak-acak rambut Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun tetap bergeming---ia sudah biasa dengan sikap Johnny---lalu menatap ujung sepatunya, dan beralih menatap Yuta beberapa meter di depan, menunggu sampai Johnny menghilang dengan Taeyong sehabis menggelitik sang  _leader_  dari belakang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hyung?" Jaehyun mendekati Yuta perlahan, kedua tangan di dalam kantung celana.

"Jauh lebih baik, hehe," Yuta tersenyum khas dirinya, memunculkan bulan sabit di kedua mata, "Jaehyun sendiri?"

Jaehyun lantas ikut senyum dipengaruhi milik Yuta, "Luar biasa," lesung pipinya kini timbul jelas.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya tersenyum sambil beradu pandang satu sama lain.

Sampai tiba-tiba Jaehyun menyerah terlebih dahulu dan menunduk pura-pura berdeham. Ia menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya sebelum menghadapi Yuta lagi.

Memperhatikan Jaehyun seperti itu membuat Yuta tertawa, "Apa?" binar mata Yuta berubah jenaka, ia selalu senang menggoda Jaehyun yang ingin bicara serius. Sebab sejatinya mereka lebih sering bercanda. Jadi ketika serius, Yuta seringkali menemukan Jaehyun yang justru berubah canggung. Dan mungkin, Yuta pikir, Jaehyun tampak imut saat canggung.

"Hah?" dahi Jaehyun berkerut tak percaya.

"Apa?" kali kedua Yuta menggunakan kata tanya itu. Ia sama bingungnya dengan yang lebih muda.

"Hyung barusan bilang aku ... imut," ujar Jaehyun pelan, melipat bibir ke dalam mulut. Nadanya sedikit terdengar ragu sekaligus malu harus mengucapkannya sendiri. Sementara itu Yuta menangkap perubahan warna telinga Jaehyun yang perlahan merah.

"Oh, sungguh?" Yuta tak percaya mulutnya baru saja mengungkapkan isi pikiran tanpa sadar. Namun sejujurnya ia tak terlalu terganggu, sebaliknya, senyum Yuta justru semakin lebar, "Karena Jaehyun memang imut."

Jaehyun menghela napas dengan warna telinga yang sudah seperti terbakar, "Kautahu aku sungguh tak tahan dipuji, kan, Hyung?" ia merengut.

"Aku tahu," kekeh Yuta, "itu sebabnya aku malah melakukannya. Tapi kau benar-benar lucu saat begitu, Adik Manis."

Jaehyun mulai tersenyum kembali walau Yuta masih keras kepala menggodanya, "Hyung,  _stop_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, ada apa, hm?" tanya Yuta kemudian.

Jaehyun diam sedetik sebelum membuka suara, "Kau belum mengucapkan apapun padaku."

Yuta mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mendengar itu. Membuat Jaehyun buru-buru melanjutkan saat Yuta mengerutkan kening, "Maksudku, yang lain sudah memberikan kata-kata dukungan satu sama lain ... kautahu, berpelukan, foto-foto. Tapi hanya kita yang belum. Kepada satu sama lain."

"Oh!" Yuta baru paham, "Ya, ampun. Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai lupa dengan Jaehyun?"

"Kau barusan terlalu sibuk bicara dengan Johnny Hyung," ujar Jaehyun lirih.

"Ya?" mata Yuta membesar, ia tak terlalu menangkap yang dikatakan Jaehyun, lantaran pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun itu setengah bergumam.

Jaehyun mendesis sedikit hilang sabar, "Aku bilang, kau barusan masih sibuk dengan Johnny Hyung," cetusnya lambat-lambat.

"Aih," binar mata nakal Yuta kembali lagi, "jadi Jaehyun cemburu?"

"Hyung ...," Jaehyun tampak lelah digoda terus, merah di telinganya bahkan belum hilang sejak yang tadi, ditambah lagi yang ini. Ia memajukan bibir, "Aku serius."

Yuta mendekati Jaehyun, "Oke, oke,  _sorry_ , hehe," ucapnya tak enak, "Kau sudah bekerja keras," ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di bahu Jaehyun dengan senyum bangga. Selayaknya kakak laki-laki dengan adiknya.

"Hyung juga," balas Jaehyun kemudian, mulai kembali kalem. "Um ...."

"Hm?" Yuta menaikkan alis dan mendongak menatap mata Jaehyun, "Ada lagi yang mau kausampaikan?"

Jaehyun membuka mulut seakan ragu sejenak untuk mengungkapkan. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berkata, "Kau tahu aku, kan, Hyung?"

Lagi-lagi Yuta mengerutkan dahi tak paham, "Tentu saja aku tahu kau, Jaehyun."

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku,  _kau tahu aku, kan_ , Hyung?" Jaehyun menekankan lamat-lamat dengan raut wajah mengharap Yuta mengerti, "Jika kaubutuh aku, aku pasti selalu ada."

"Oh ...," Yuta merasa bodoh karena ini kedua kalinya ia terlambat untuk paham maksud Jaehyun.

Pasalnya adalah: mereka berdua kerap mengucapkan 'kau tahu benar tentangku, bukan?' atau kalimat sejenis, yang biasa diujarkan untuk menghibur satu sama lain saat mengalami kesulitan perihal hidup sebagai idola.

"Benar," gumam Yuta kemudian, menatap lantai sedetik, lalu melepaskan bahu Jaehyun. Kini ia sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Jaehyun. Membuatnya seketika terdiam.

Yuta mungkin terlalu lama berkutat dalam pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri saat itu. Ketika ia merasakan seseorang perlahan memeluknya. Ia secara otomatis mendongakkan kepala pada orang tersebut; yang tentu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaehyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaehyun meletakkan dagu di bahu Yuta, dan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di sisi kepala Yuta sambil tetap memeluk. Yuta mau tak mau menoleh pada yang lebih tinggi, hidungnya terang saja tenggelam di surai rambut Jaehyun. "Hey, Jaehyun, tapi ini ciri khasku memeluk orang, jangan menjiplak," canda Yuta dengan nada serius di telinga Jaehyun---walau di tengah situasi sentimental begitu.

Jaehyun mengerangkan protes. Di titik ini, ia bisa jadi agak sebal melihat Yuta tak jua menanggapinya serius, kikik Yuta dalam hati. Kendatipun mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain bak teman sebaya---di luar panggilan Hyung---Yuta terkadang terkesan melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang masih seperti anak kecil dengannya, entah Jaehyun sadar atau tidak. Itulah mengapa ia lebih senang mengalamatkan Jaehyun sebagai  _Jaehyun_  alih-alih  _kau_ , terdengar lebih menggemaskan; 'Jaehyun sudah makan?', 'Jaehyun sedang apa?'.

Meski tak bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun, Yuta bisa menebak kalau kawannya sedang memejamkan mata. Yuta lantas balas melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang Jaehyun erat, selagi Jaehyun sedang menghayati momen-momen itu. Bisa terhirup olehnya aroma parfum Jaehyun yang terasa menyegarkan.  _Dan menenangkan_. Ia pikir tak masalah bila ia harus terjebak di posisi ini berjam-jam lamanya.

Barulah ia tersadar betapa memeluk dan dipeluk Jaehyun membantu meringankan stresnya. Ia tak pernah merasa tertekan sampai harus minum obat, memang---dan tak berniat merasakan juga, seberapapun sukarnya hidup ia berusaha tetap sehat secara mental dan jasmani. Tapi kalaupun ia harus, ia cuma ingin pelukan Jaehyun sebagai obatnya. Menakjubkan rasanya; mengetahui kaupunya seseorang yang siap sedia di sisimu kapanpun. 

Selang berapa saat, Jaehyun yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan mereka. Yuta kontan merasa kehilangan. Walau wajahnya bersikukuh terlihat biasa saja.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku selalu bilang: jika kau ingin menangis, tak ada yang salah dengan itu," kata Jaehyun, membuat wajah Yuta terasa panas, sebab  _topik itu_  diungkit lagi, "Tapi jujur, melihatmu menangis di panggung tadi membuatku sedih. Dan sungguh butuh ketegaran bagiku menyaksikannya."

Yuta mendengus tertawa kecil, "Ey, kau mendramatisir. Aku bahkan tidak menangis sedih tadi."

"Maksudku---"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," senyum Yuta penuh arti, sungguhan mengerti maksud teman satu grupnya itu, "Terima kasih. Jaehyun- _ah_. Karena sudah jujur. Aku mengapresiasi. Pasti sangat sulit bagimu mengutarakannya padaku. Ya, kan?"

"Kau tahu benar tentangku," Jaehyun membentuk pistol dengan jari ke arah Yuta sembari mengedip, tanda bahwa poin Yuta benar. Mereka pun tertawa.

Hening kembali.

"Kau juga, Jaehyun," sebelum Jaehyun sempat bertanya, Yuta sudah melanjutkan, "jangan lupa kalau kaubisa mengandalkanku."

"Aku tahu," ujar Jaehyun tak lupa menampilkan lesung pipinya lagi.

"Ahahah," Yuta tak bisa lagi menahan urgensi untuk mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas. Lebih mengesankan lagi, pipi Jaehyun mudah memerah sama seperti telinganya.  _Jaehyun hanyalah bola-bola bulu yang dipenuhi rasa malu dan tersipu-sipu_ , Yuta pikir.

Sebelum ia bisa melepas pipi anak itu sesuai kehendaknya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Ya, ampun. Kalian masih di sini?" Johnny membelalak tak percaya, "Anak-anak sudah di van menunggu. Kalian bisa cubit-cubitan nanti di rumah," sindirnya.

"Johnny!" kali ini Yuta yang malu, Yuta mungkin senang menggoda atau membercandai member-member (Jaehyun), namun ia selalu kalah dengan kemampuan Johnny.

"Ayo, Hyung," Jaehyun tiba-tiba menggamit tangan Yuta dan menariknya keluar dari  _backstage_  itu, meninggalkan Johnny di belakang.

"Hey! Hey!! Lalu siapa yang menggandeng tanganku?" tanya Johnny dengan nada pura-pura tersakiti, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Yuta menoleh, "Cih, kata orang yang tidur berpelukan semalam suntuk dengan kawan sekamarnya. Kau bisa melakukannya semalaman dengan Taeyong di kamarmu."

Gantian Johnny yang terkekeh kikuk; malu. Sementara Yuta terkikik puas akhirnya dapat membalas Johnny.

Ia kemudian menatap tangan Jaehyun di genggamannya, lantas tersenyum kecil. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka sesuai langkah kaki dengan riang.

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidup, catat Yuta di kepala---ia berniat mencatat hal itu di jurnal ponselnya.

Dan mungkin awal dari hari-hari terbaik selanjutnya yang menunggu di masa depan, seberapapun lambat hari itu datang. Ia hanya harus menunggu. Bersama Jaehyun yang berjanji menemani.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun- _ah_. Sungguh," suara Yuta kecil. Namun Jaehyun bisa mendengar. Sebab kemudian, ia membalas Yuta _lagi_ dengan lesung pipi khasnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Referensi:  
> [1] [Cara Yuta meluk (harus peluk leher orang gimanapun caranya walo dia lebih pendek) + "Jaehyun-ah, kau tahu tentang kita, kan?"](https://twitter.com/blanco0719/status/1090791562131341313?s=19)  
> [2] [Yuta nangis terharu di stage konser hari kedua](https://twitter.com/blanco0719/status/1089458022563233794?s=19)  
> [3] [Arti pidato Yuta pas nangis](https://twitter.com/blanco0719/status/1089457649890906112?s=19)
> 
> Promosi  
> \- twitter: [blanco0719](https://www.twitter.com/blanco0719), curiouscat: [blanco0719](https://curiouscat.me/blanco0719)


End file.
